


made in you

by Iteunmul



Series: 10 days of sulay aha [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Crush, Crushes, Football | Soccer, Friendship, M/M, Pining, other exo members r questionable but good friends, this is technically strangers to friends to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28079535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iteunmul/pseuds/Iteunmul
Summary: In this wide universe we recognized each other, just like destiny.(Junmyeon has a big fat crush on Yixing, and his friends decide it's time for an intervention).
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: 10 days of sulay aha [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054949
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	made in you

**Author's Note:**

> this is smth I started to write for @zvirk77 and im so sorry I haven't fully written it yet!!!! I promise I didn't forget it

He is minding his own business, walking through the campus and past the fields when an arm slings over his shoulder. He looks beside him to see Baekhyun, grinning at him expectantly. 

“Yes?” Junmyeon asks, bewildered. He’s feeling a strange mixture of fear and an immediate need to run away as fast as he can based on Baekhyun’s expression alone. “Can I help you…?” 

“I’ve been calling out to you for _ages,”_ Baekhyun says, the corners of his mouth lifting in amusement. “You didn’t hear me? Must have been distracted by something pretty important, eh?” 

Important? Probably not. At all. Junmyeon shakes his head, but even now he’s not paying attention to whatever nonsense is spilling out of Baekhyun’s mouth. No, Junmyeon’s eyes are drawn to the field they’re passing— where the university’s soccer team is practising. 

“Junmyeon?” Baekhyun questions again, and there’s this knowing glint in his eyes.

He had been running through campus when he had passed the fields and, well. The soccer team had been practising, early morning practice and what not and— God, it’s embarrassing to think about. Junmyeon had stood there stupidly, watching as Yixing had pulled off his shirt right there and wow was he attractive— 

And Baekhyun is staring. 

“What?” Junmyeon frowns, feeling defensive. Baekhyun, under his playful and goofy demeanour, was actually way too observant for his own good. Case in point especially now, when he leans in closer to Junmyeon with a grin that can only mean trouble for Junmyeon. 

“I know your secret,” Baekhyun bites his lip to try and stop himself from grinning any bigger. “And you’re lucky I do because I’ve decided to help you!” 

“What— what secret?” Junmyeon stammers, he was right to want to run away. “Help me with _what?_ I don’t need your help. At all.” He’s fairly open about his life to his friends, Baekhyun was caught up on all the non-existent drama in Junmyeon’s life.

“Sure you don’t,” Baekhyun hums, waggling his eyebrows. “You know I’m talking about.” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says smoothly, or as smoothly as he can while his heart threatens to jump out of his chest. He’s still looking at the field, watching as Yixing talks to another member of the team.

“Sure you don’t,” From what Junmyeon can see from his peripheral view, Baekhyun looks terribly unimpressed. His facial expression is blank, and he’s looking at Junmyeon with a dead look in his eyes.

“I don’t,” Junmyeon says firmly. Maybe this is just another phase Baekhyun’s going through. The phase where he bothers Junmyeon. Like his skinny (Extremely. Skinny.) jean phase, or his lip ring phase—

“Two words,” Baekhyun whispers, flashing Junmyeon a peace sign. “Soccer. Practice.” 

The colour rushes into Junmyeon’s cheeks, so badly he can _feel_ them overheating. Of course Baekhyun and his stupid hawk-like eyes were going to notice how Junmyeon was staring so blatantly at them. 

“What do you know?” Junmyeon hisses, like they’re talking about the campus drug dealer and not Junmyeon’s very embarrassing and 1/10 well-hidden secret. 

“You’ve got the hots for Yixing,” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms over his chest, looking smug. 

“I don’t have the _hots—”_

“Oh come on, don’t kid yourself.” Baekhyun looks Junmyeon squarely in the eyes. “You’ve been totally obvious!” 

“I have not been!” Junmyeon whispers, glancing at the field cautiously. No one seems to think it’s weird that they’ve just stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. 

“The dead giveaway is how you _watch_ the practice. Every day. From the parking lot. Where you lurk behind _my_ car,” He deadpans, pointing to the parking lot where his own car is parked. More specifically, where Junmyeon hid behind on what felt like a daily basis. 

“No I don’t,” Junmyeon retorts immediately. “I don’t lurk.” 

“Yes you do,” Baekhyun says without missing a beat.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” 

“Yes. You. Do.” 

“How did you know?” Junmyeon whispers, mortified. This is just an embarrassing ordeal, a nightmare Junmyeon won’t wake up from. Baekhyun knows about his big fat crush on a practical stranger. Ish. Him and Yixing were friends, of sorts. More like acquaintances. Is his face red? It’s probably extremely red. Redder than the red t-shirt Baekhyun is currently sporting. 

“Seriously?” Baekhyun asks, his face blank. 

“Yes…?” 

“Oh you’ve got it bad.” 

_“Baekhyun,”_ Junmyeon presses, twisting his fingers together nervously. 

“Jongin’s on the team!” Baekhyun exclaims, too loud considering how there aren’t many people around them. He swivels on his heels, and _points._ Right at the field. It catches the attention of the attractive soccer player and Junmyeon feels more mortified than ever.

“Put your hand down!” Junmyeon all but yells, yanking Baekhyun’s arm towards the ground

“He noticed before I did and only told me because he thought you were keying my car.” 

“He thought I was keying your car?” Junmyeon blurts out, and a part of him thinks that’s actually a good idea. And then a beat later he fully processes what Baekhyun said. “Jongin’s on the team?” and _then,_ “Wait a minute, Jongin _knows?”_

“He’s literally right there,” Baekhyun says, jerking his chin towards the field. 

(Now that Junmyeon thought about it, of _course_ Jongin was on the team. There was this one time Junmyeon had been running late to class, he wasn’t late _yet,_ but he was definitely bordering the dangerous line of being perfectly on time and a little too late— which for him was just a lot too late. He decided this when he had literally stormed out of his dorm building, quickly stopping to chug some coffee before he’s back at it, feet slapping — _Slippers_. He was literally wearing _slippers—_ against the sidewalk. 

And yet of course, even with the knowledge that he was running late for a meeting, Junmyeon let himself be distracted. The building he was headed towards just so happened to pass by one of the University’s designated fields. Specifically, the field where the soccer team happened to be practising. 

So Junmyeon let himself be distracted. Distracted by Yixing. In a moment that seemed to pass in slow motion he had pulled off his shirt, and ran a hand through his very, _very,_ nice looking black hair. Junmyeon never found hair of all things attractive but _this._ This was enough for him to stop and stare right there on the sidewalk. 

He was so distracted that he had actually missed his mouth when going in for another sip of coffee, and the coffee ended up on his shirt— which is where Jongin came in. And now that Baekhyun had mentioned it, yeah. Jongin had to be on the team because he had witnessed the whole embarrassing scenario and ran up to Junmyeon, from the _field,_ and threw his sweater at him with lightning speed. Junmyeon _had_ thought the look on Jongin’s face was weirdly devious when he had chatted with Junmyeon, but he had been more focused on how Yixing was yelling at him enthusiastically from the field, oblivious to what had just happened).

“And now he’s coming towards us,” Junmyeon notes, wanting to bury himself six feet under the ground when he sees their friend waving enthusiastically and jogging towards them. This was not good. Not good at all. He was very comfortable watching from behind Baekhyun’s car, thank you very much. 

“Hey you two,” Jongin greets, grinning widely at them. “What’s going on here? Watching me practice?” Jongin looks smug, and based on the glimmer in his eyes he _feels_ smug too. 

“Nothing important,” Junmyeon answers, keeping a small smile on his face that will hopefully ward off unwanted questions. 

“Junmyeon was distracted,” Baekhyun shrugs, “And we both know who he was _really_ watching.”

He had been distracted by the fact that the warmer weather— which Junmyeon normally wasn’t a big fan of— was actually doing a big favour for him. Even if the end of summer was approaching, the heat carried a blessing. A blessing that was the perfect excuse for Junmyeon to watch his crush, and his attractive face, with the bonus of deep dimples, practice shirtless. But no one needed to know that. 

“Oh,” Jongin pauses, looking at Baekhyun carefully, and then back to Junmyeon. _“Oh.”_

“Oh no,” Junmyeon says, looking at Jongin and then looking at Baekhyun. He’s starting to feel the familiar feeling of despair settling in his stomach. 

“I didn’t know Baekhyun knew,” Jongin muses, “That makes my life a lot easier.” 

Baekhyun shoots him a grin, paired with a flash of two thumbs up signs. 

“I didn’t know you knew,” Junmyeon manages to say, hoping he doesn’t look like a tomato, or something worse. It’s a wonder that Yixing hasn’t given in to his curiosity yet, and that he’s actually continuing the practice even though Jongin is here with him and Baekhyun. As far as Junmyeon knew (which was an embarrassing amount, Yixing was close to both of them. And none of Junmyeon.) “Until a few minutes ago.” 

“You’re looking a little sick,” Jongin comments, eyeing Junmyeon carefully. 

“I think I feel sick,” Junmyeon mumbles, closing his eyes as if that’ll ward the headache that’s slowly chipping away at his head. ”Does anyone else know?” he asks, twisting his fingers together. This is embarrassing. It’s even more embarrassing that _Jongin_ of all people noticed, and that paired along with the fact that Junmyeon has never actually had a solid conversation with the soccer player just makes the situation worse.

“...No.” Jongin says hastily, the lie written all over his face. And Junmyeon can read it all too easily.

“Jongin,” Junmyeon gasps in disbelief. “You _told_ people?” 

“I _might_ have let it slip to Chanyeol?” He winces.

“To _Chanyeol?”_ Junmyeon tries his best not to wail or screech. “You know he can’t keep a secret to save his life!” 

“Regardless—”

“He also didn’t know you were on the team Jongin,” Baekhyun cuts in nonchalantly, shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans. “Which is a perfectly excusable reason for our intervention.” 

“Are you being serious right now?” Jongin demands, in disbelief. “You seriously didn’t know.” 

“My...my bad,” Junmyeon manages to say, but he can’t even say it seriously because the looks on their faces says it all. Junmyeon is officially a hopeless case. “Moving on—”

“You really didn’t know I was on the team?” Jongin asks, running a hand through his hair and looking at Junmyeon in disbelief. 

“I, well,” Junmyeon pauses, looking down at his sneakers, and then at Jongin’s sneakers. “No?” 

“My _God,”_ Jongin stresses, rolling his eyes. “You’re telling me you loiter around the parking lot to watch only him practice?” 

“Jongin,” Junmyeon says, trying to will away the warmth in his cheeks away. 

“I totally get it. Like he is super hot—” 

“Jongin!” 

“Luckily it was only me who noticed your...habit and no one else.” 

“I noticed,” Baekhyun pipes up unhelpfully, rotating Junmyeon so he’s not facing the field so much. Jongin shuffles over so they’re back to forming a circle. “And I mean. Now we know Chanyeol knows. Whether he _noticed_ or not—”

“That doesn’t matter, and It’s not a habit,” Junmyeon bites his lip, “It’s not like I do it often.” 

“You did it often enough for me to notice,” Jongin points out, crossing his arms over his chest. 

Junmyeon chooses to not answer. He just keeps staring at Jongin shoes. Maybe if he stares at them with enough force they’ll sink into the cement and the ground will swallow Jongin whole, leaving Junmyeon with one less problem to deal with.

“That’s beside the point,” Baekhyun says flippantly. “Now we can finally stage an intervention anyways.” 

_“Intervention?”_ Junmyeon questions, getting back to what he hopes isn’t the main point. We, like multiple people. Based on their looks alone Junmyeon knows his friends aren’t referring to just themselves. Which means more people did know. People who aren’t just Jongin and Baekhyun and apparently Chanyeol. Junmyeon needs to find out who it is immediately. “No. _No._ There will be no intervention. Please and thank you.” 

“You’ll be fine,” Baekhyun reaches up, rubbing his back soothingly. “Because like I said, I’ve decided to help you.” 

“Ooh?” Jongin chirps, “Can I help too? I love a good wingman operation—“ 

Well that meant that we didn’t originally include Jongin, which leaves Junmyeon grasping at the straws. Particularly the straw- suggestion where _Chanyeol_ was teamed up with Baekhyun. A diabolical pairing that could only mean trouble. 

“I don’t want your help with anything,” Junmyeon pauses, taking a deep breath.

“Well you don’t have a choice—“

“Well, you simply don’t have a choice anymore.” Jongin shrugs, the little bastard. No more coffee treats for him. 

“We,” Baekhyun smiles so marvelously bright, “Your best friends,” Theatrically placing a hand on his chest, he suddenly looks like a benefactor/saviour Junmyeon has not been searching for. “Are going to help you and your helpless little crush Junmyeon.” 

And that’s how Junmyeon’s Monday goes.

**Author's Note:**

> bam have some pining junmyeon


End file.
